Naxi
Naxi '('Na/ty''' and Ma/'''xi)' '''is the friendship/romantic pairing of Maxi Ponte and Natalia Vidal. At first, the two didn't feel anything for each other. After a while, Maxi saw the way that Ludmila treats Naty, so he decided to help her, but he fell in love with her against his will and so did Naty. At the end of season 2, they become officially a couple. For the real-life pairing of Facundo Gambandé and Alba Rico, see 'Falba. History At first, in season 1, Maxi and Naty are part of different groups and seem to dislike each other. Their relationship starts when Naty stands up to Ludmila for the first time and later ends their "friendship". Naty is devastated, because Ludmila makes her life a living hell. The only person she can count on is Maxi. He does everything he can to make her feel better. Although Maxi is known for falling for many different girls, he really does fall in love with Naty and tries to tell her. But Naty returns to Ludmila, leaving Maxi heartbroken. However, they haven't forgotten each other. They keep thinking about each other and realize that they are in love, but Naty tries to ignore this fact and she avoids Maxi. In season 2, they have more of a weird relationships, compared to their relationship in the first season; this time they barely interact, and each time they try to, they are interrupted or broken up by Ludmila. During the season, they seem to get closer and closer, and at the end of the season, they become a couple. Other Names *'''Maty (Ma/xi and Na/'ty') *'Maxty '(Max/i and Na/'ty') *'Maxity' (Maxi and Na/'ty') *'Maxy' (Max/i and Nat/'y') *'Namaxi' (Na/ty and Maxi) *'Nataxi' (Nat/y and M/'axi)' *'Nati' (Nat/y and Max/'i') Trivia Similarities *Both have curly and black hair. *Both can play the drums, piano and bass. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have nicknames with four letters (Naty - Natalia; Maxi - Maximiliano). *Both are a little awkward and shy. *Both aren't leaders. *Both laugh at each other when they are doing something awkward. *Both are contestants in the reality show "Talent 21". *Both have A as the second letter in their name. *Both are always called by their nicknames, not their full names. *Both were picked for Gregorio's special group. *Both have a younger sibling, Naty has a sister and Maxi has a brother. *Both are friends with Federico. Differences *Naty is Ludmila's best friend and Maxi is her enemy. *Naty is Spanish and Maxi is Argentinean. *Naty is in the "cool crowd" with Ludmila and Maxi is in the good crowd. *Francesca, Camila and Violetta are Maxi's best friends but they are Naty's frenemies. *Naty is Ludmila's assistant and Maxi is Federico's assistant. *Naty is a girl, Maxi is a boy. Facts * At first, Naty and Maxi didn't feel anything for each other and they were enemies. *Maxi dislikes Ludmila, Naty's best friend. *Sometimes they fight, but it's always induced by Ludmila. *People who ship them are called "Naxistas". *Francesca ships them, and she was the one who supported Naty and Maxi to talk to each other about their feelings. *They are dating. *Ludmila doesn't ship them, and she always want to break them up. *In season 1 Maxi tried to defend Naty from Ludmila but Federico got to her first so he was jealous. *They kissed twice in the last episodes of Violetta. *They kissed 7 times. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Love Interests Of Maxi Category:Love interests of Naty Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Naty related pages Category:Maxi related pages Category:Character Pairings